


Shiro's Eyes

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Matt thinks one thing, but Keith is really determined to prove him wrong.Oneshot/drabble





	Shiro's Eyes

"I mean," Matt Holt said offhandedly. "Shiro's eyes are just plain. Nothing special--"

The door burst open. What happened next happened so quickly that Matt almost jumped out of his skin. Keith looked furious, to say the least.

"THEY'RE THE MOst intense shade of grey I have ever seen, are you blind? When sunlight hits them suddenly they are brilliant and clear. They are full of depth you can’t even begin to fathom. They remind me of--"

Matt smirked. This had been his plan all along. 

Keith's mouth suddenly closed his mouth and glared again, but with less venom this time. 

"...don't. Don't say anything." 


End file.
